


Haruko vs Michael (my OC)

by Bigmike33321



Category: FLCL
Genre: battle royal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigmike33321/pseuds/Bigmike33321
Summary: Was watching flcl the other, episode 4 of season 2, Haruko vs Jynuu, and was wondering "how would Haruko hold up against this guy?" Well, read and find out!





	Haruko vs Michael (my OC)

On a small moon with barely any atmosphere, it orbits a planet that had its surface destroyed. A fiery inferno made the planet completely uninhabitable. Those unlucky enough to escape was burned up in a matter of seconds. A solace for those that made it, and a not so comforting comfort to the two that witnessed it on the aforementioned moon and was powerless to stop it. The two were Haruko Haruhararah, and a one Michael  _ ^&*)[÷- _ …. Hmm. That last name must have been lost to time then. Anyway. Haruko was wearing a bright yellow bikers jacket, that almost resembled a parka, and a white and grey Space Patrol Brotherhood uniform with red accents on the hemlines of her shirt, sleeves, trouser lines, and the bell bottoms of her pants. She had her guitar bass strapped across her back. Her worry ridden golden eyes was partially obscured by her unruly pink hair that grew past her shoulders. 

Michael was wearing an all black version of Harukos uniform, with slacks instead of bell bottoms, and purple accents in the same place as Harukos. His black hair was short, crew cut, with the top a little longer than the buzz on his sides. Strapped in his belt looks was a 4 foot long katana, placed on his left side for a quick draw.

His brown eyes, like Harukos, was cast into a shadow of sorrow from seeing the hell they were looking down on, or up, depending on your perspective. Up could be down depending on where you’re at in space. Go read Ender's Game. It's a good book.

“So we agree then?” Michael asked her. “We're really going back, Haruko?”

“Yeah. We are. I can't wait to see the little squirt. Probably misses me so much he can't sleep at night without me there to hold him,  _ pyon _ !”

“Right…” Michael said slowly. “Well, let's do this then. Open up the N.O. with the both of us it should be cake to get back to earth-”

“Way ahead of you big shot!” she got her bass guitar and revved up the engine. Then she whipped or through the air and smacked Michael across the side of his head. Then rapped it against her own forehead. She then stopped her bass’s engine and stood Michael up so they were facing each other. 

“Ow!” he yelled. “A little warning next time!”

“Ok…. This might get rough.”

Energy came pouring out of their foreheads, like static electricity, arcing in the space between their heads, and a dot of pure nothingness formed.

“Wait, how far did you set it for?”

“All the way~”

“No!!! Why would you do that?”

“It's faster, right?” The spot grew to the size of a orange.

“It's not healthy for a mammalian to jump more than 15 light years at a time!”

“Yeah, so?”

“We're about to do over 700 billion! We're on the completely opposite end of the galaxy from earth!”

“Oh… shit.” 

The hole was the size of their head, thinking fast Michael shouted, “Cast  _ protect _ !” and they were unceremoniously sucked into the wormhole.

**Later, on earth**

The day was quiet. Our scene now takes us to a Medical Mechanica plant graveyard, old factories littered the coastline it occupies, some are even in the water, some so deep that only the tops of it poked through the surface.

Then there was a  _ pop _ , and Haruko and Michael squeezed out of a hole of nonexistence, and fell where they landed. Then they both puked their guts out at the same time.

“Oh… you idiot!” Michael shouted as he recovered from their sickness. “If I hadn’t put up a protection spell when I did we would have been stretched into nothingness and lost over the space-time continuum! We would have been vaporized!”

“Well- * _ blerg _ * -good thing you did. * _ huuup _ *” she kept on puking. 

Michael stood up, with the sound of breaking glass, the protection spell broke apart with the partial effect of a golden sun coming apart. 

“Even with protect on, it still could have killed us. As it stands I took the brunt of what we went through and I barely held it together as it is. The things that normal people could have saw in there would have collapsed their psyches as their minds combusted. No person could have survived that!”

“R-really? Th-then how c-come y-y-you di-did?” she wasn't stuttering out of fear or nervousness, she was still feeling from being sick.

“You know whybt…. Whbts. Whighbts!! Pffulk!”

“Um… what?” She was confused as he started speaking in tongues. Like he bit his own tongue and it got swollen.

“Holph onph.” He then slapped himself in the face, then again with the other hand, and then a third time.

“Ok, that's better. Sorry, my brain short circuited for a second. Had to whack it back in order. And to answer your question, you know why. I'm not a normal person. I'm not from this timeline. The me here is my past self. I've made it so he can't sense me, only my power, but eventually he'll, I'll, get wind of it. And that stems back to why I survived a jump like that. I'm not normal. After thousands and thousands of years of experience, I've gotten powers close to a god, almost as strong as Atomosk…. Or the kid.”

“Don't… don't bring them up.”

“Why not? He's the reason why you would even rick such a jump in the first place! Naouta is the whole reason for you to come back to earth, now that Medical Mechanica is on its way back. Hell, look at this place!” he gestured to their surroundings. “If it wasn't for the space patrol brotherhood stopping the advanced fleet, Earth would have been destroyed a long time ago. And you know it. You came back to warn Naouta and bring him with us. Because you  _ care _ about him!”

“Of course I care about him! He's pretty much my only friend on this side of the galaxy or any side of it for that matter! Apart from you course.”

“I'm not talking about that kind of caring and you know it. That boy is flat out in  _ love _ with you. And you love him too.”

“Oh  _ please _ . As if I could love a little squirt like that! He's still so much a kid.”

“The age of consent in Japan is 13.”

“I'm an alien, by Earth standards at least.”

“Think that matters to him?”

“And even if I did love him like you say, he's the only real way of me getting even  _ remotely _ close to Atamosk.  _ That's  _ the reason why I would let him  _ think  _ I have feelings for him.”

“That's BS with a capital B and you know it.”

“What's it to you anyway?”

“Because the kid  _ loves _ you too! How could he not? You made an impression on him.”

“Humph,” she crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side, looking anywhere but him.

“And…” Michael hesitated a bit. “He said as much himself. During the incident in Mambase. It's the whole reason you left, isn't it?”

“Shut up,” she hissed. Seething a little.

“Well, that and the fact that you ruined a lot of lives that day.”

“Shut.  _ Up _ !” she was gritting her teeth now. Eyebrows scrunched up in anger.

“Why? You know it's true! You fucked up badly and instead of facing the music, you decided to up and get the hell out of dodge! Like you always do-”

* **SMACK!***

She had slapped him. Just walked right up to him, one-two steps, and just hit him across his left cheek.

His eyes widen in surprise, a red hand being blooming across his mahogany toned skin. 

His eyes narrowed and he slowly turned his head to look at her.

“Just… just stop talking. You have no idea what your  _ fucking  _ talking about!”

Michael narrowed his eyes further. “Oh, I don't, do I? According to Cammader Amaro’s report, these were his exact words to you before you departed from Earth. He said, ‘ _ I love you _ .’”

Still seeing with anger, she raised her hand again and went to strike him. He caught it before she could make contact. She tried to wrench her hand out of his, but his grip tightened.

“Why are you trying to fight me?”

“Because screw you!” she reached with her left hand behind her back, grabbed the wire that made the bass’s moter start, wrenched it up with all her might so that the bass life's up with the shoulder strap over her head, once the bass met up with the end of the wire in Harukos hand she let it go so that it's momentum would make it flying the air. She grabbed the neck of the instrument/weapon and brought it down with the full momentum, force and her own added might to Michaela right arm. There was a faint cracking sound as he flew to the side and crashed into the ruins of a Medical Mechanica plant.

Breathing hard, Haruko walked towards the dust cloud that Michael created when he impacted. She stopped and tensed when she saw the shadow of him getting up and slowly walking out of the wreckage. 

His arm hung limply at his side and he was covered in dust.

“That… actually hurt.” He grabbed his arm with this other hand and wrenched it at an angle to reset the bone. There was a sickening crack and he grunted. Flexing his arm a little, clenching and unclenching his fist, he said, “You really don't want to do this.”

“Oh, I think I do,” Haruko replied, getting in a ready stance. She revved her bass’s engine again, and went to strike. 

Michael sighed and with his left hand, drew his blade in a reverse hand grip-style, and said, “Odenhieme,” the blade, hilt and handle glowed blue and it elongated into a 7 foot long pole that had a diameter of 3/4th inches,but before it could solidify, it shattered, reverting back to the base sword form.

Michaels eyes widened, he had time to mutter, “What?!” before Haruko was within striking distance, and strike she did. Michael blocked with his sword in the reverse hand grip, but was still pushed back several feet.

Haruko pulled back her weapon and hit him again, this time Michael held fast and didn't budge.

“What's the matter!?” she taunted. “Can't get it up? How embarrassing!”

“Must the the after effects of teleporting,” Michael said, not at all embarrassed. “This is why I try to avoid teleporting if I can help it. But don't worry, I'll get over  _ it _ !” he grunted out the last sentence as he pushed Haruko back with surprising strength. She was caught off guard as he hit her again, and then kicked her in her midsection, knocking her back a few feet.

He quickly grabbed the handle with his right hand, his dominant hand, and held the sword in a kendo ready stance, the tip of his blade level with Harukos head.

“Pay attention, you might learn something,” he said. “See how my sword has a slight glow to it? Feel the electricity in the air? My zampaktou is active, I just can't bring out it's full form yet. Teleporting always makes me nauseous, and my powers always take a hit. Otherwise you'd be dead already. It'll pass in a few minutes of course. But that'll just give me a chance to warm up.”

“Well look at you, Mr.Big-shot,  _ pyon _ . It's not like it matters anyway. I'm just getting started!” 

She ran towards him, and Michael did the same. 

They met and their weapons clashed, sword against bass guitar. Clanking and slicing, faints and parrys. They fought like they were executing a well coordinated dance. Above them dark gray clouds started to form and gather over their battlefield. They congested and confirmed into storm clouds. Thunder started to rumble.

As the first lightning struck the top of a ruined factory, Michael narrowed his eyes and leapt back a dozed feet, catching Haruko off guard and off balance.

“Oooup?” And she pitched forward and face planted. She quickly recovered and hopped to her feet, guitar held high to either catch an attack or to deliver one herself. “What's the big idea!?”

“There's a reason why you and I have never fought before. And why I haven't gone full out when you were with in eye sight of me. My power, my true powers, they can easily destroy you. Like so.”

He aimed his blade until the tip was pointing directly at her. Then he whipped it up and sliced at her, an arc of blue energy, crackling with electricity, shot at her with lightning fast speeds. 

She had time to jump out of the way and the arc of energy sliced passed her and exploded a few feet behind her, propelling her farther into the air.

She had time to twist so she could see Michael’s form  _ flicker _ out of existence, leaving only a dust cloud where he was… almost as if he moved faster than the eye can see- “Uh oh!” she realized too late and looked behind her as she was falling.

Michael was  _ standing  _ in mid air, sword tip pointing towards her. He said, “ _ Heavens feel _ .” And the clouds parted to reveal a ball of pure blue light, like a sun the size of a tractor, and four pillars of light shot out of it. Homing in on Haruko.

They shot towards them and she managed to dodge 3 of them, they exploded on the ground, but the form curved and followed her. She dodged and weaved in mid air, but she was falling towards the ground. Thinking quickly she revved the engine and took a swing at the ball of death following her. It struck good, and she managed to deflect it, but also managed to propel herself into the ground extra hard, making a crater on impact.

Michael floated back on the ground. “You should stop now. If I wanted it, you'd be dead already.”

The sound of a motor revved up, and in a split second Michaels eyes widened as he turned around to block a strike from Harukos bass when she attacked.

“Your getting slower old man! You should give up already and take your medicine,  _ pyon _ !”

“I'm not that old yet! Only 6427 years old, and that's miniscule by divinity standards! I've met actual gods who are way older than I am, since the dawning of time and they still kick way more ads than I ever could!” 

He kicked her back and the dance began anew. They darted too and fro, zipping in between destroyed factory buildings, through old factory buildings, across the water, high into the sky, each clashing of their weapons sent shock waves for miles.

To the untrained eye, they would have resembled forces of nature, two beings of unimaginable power. Blue lightning was trailed behind Michael, and Haruko gave off a reddish aura and looked like a comet zipping around in the air.

Finally they clashed one last time and they each landed in a superhero pose on the beach where they began the fight. 

Slowly they got up, Michaels eyes crackling with electricity, glowing iriscendent blue instead of his soft wood brown. Harukos were just blood red.

“Are you still not gonna give up?” Michael asked. “Our battle is tearing up the landscape. If any group with power hasn't noticed it, they will soon. And the storm is surging,” at that moment there was a flash of lightning. Rain started to fall. “This fight will be over for you if you keep this up.”

She just got into a ready stance.

Michael sighed. “You asked for this,” he then swept his sword softly to the sighed and said, “ _ true shikai, Glipniear, the spear of Oden _ .”

A blue aura bless from the blade, hilt, handle and all, and was all of a sudden a 7 and a half foot long spear, completely cobalt blue and made from a lumpy metal, the spear point in a classic spear shape.

“Wait, ok, I'm confused,” Haruko said, dropping her stance slightly. “I thought your zam-something-thingy only had one name. And one shape. How can it do that now?”

“The short version, years of practice. The long version,” he expertly twirled his spear around in the air, passing it from one hand to the next, behind his back, up in the hair, and caught it one hand. “Odenhieme, the first name I used, is a synonym. It's not it's true name, but it, my zampaktou, allows me to call it that so it can be in a state of flux. I can change it at will one thing at a time. When I use it's true name, it knows I'm being serious. So, let's get serious.”

He slipped the spear over and got into a low ready stance, electricity crackling off of him and the spear. Then he disappeared.

Harukos eyes widened. She raised her guitar just as Michael came in for an over head shot. A crater forming around her from the force Michael showed, nearly breaking her ankles I'm the process.

“Tch!” she said. He disappeared again, moving faster than lightning, and hit her again. And again, and again, and again, in an all out blitz to do as much damage as possible.

But while Haruko doesn't know nearly as much about Michael as he thinks he knows about her, she does have a secret. And it exploded right in his face.

The reddish aura that she was showing while they were fighting was like a trail of a comet, this was like a sun that has gone supernova.

Her entire body released a megaton of energy, enough to blind a normal person, it just gave Michael a few spots in his vision. She was all red, eyes glowing like miniature sons, her body glowing and taking on a texture like the goop from a lava lamp. She was beautiful.

“Hahaha… how's this for serious?”

“You are… gorgeous!” Michael was mesmerized and had stars in his eyes.

“Thanks, but it's not going to save you now.”

“No wonder that kid loves like he does.”

“Uuugh,” she groaned out. “Just shut up and fight,” she muttered.

They both got into their ready stances. And they both disappeared as they struck. But Haruko basically went super saiyan. They met in the middle bit this time Haruko was dialed up to 11. Her guitar slammed into him and he went flying into a ruined factory, and destroyed it. 

She appeared in front of the ruins. The storm was blowing faster and stronger now, no sign of dying down. From the center of the rubble it rumbled and exploded. Michael crawled his way out of it, somehow still holding onto  _ Glipniear _ .

“Oh… wow…. You are great…. Ow.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just shut up and take your medicine.”

“You know,” he said, ignoring her as he rose up more out of the rubble. “Apart from the hundreds of techniques I've been taught, made up on my own, or just blatantly stole,” he chucked to himself. “But there is one thing that I haven't showed anyone. Well… anyone who I let lived. But I do have an ace up my sleeve. It's called ‘bankai’. It's the final state of my sword.”

“Ok… your either severely OP or your just cheating.”

He checked a bit. “A little of both actually.”

He held the spear straight up in front of him, tip pointing to the sky. “ _ Bankai _ ,” he said softly. She squeezed his hand and the spear disintegrated into sparkles. “ _ Constant Odenhieme _ .” He then swept his hand to the side and a dozen identical glipniears popped into existence, wind swirling around him like a hurricane. 

“Um… wot?”

He grabbed one of the appeared and the next second it was a large claymore, and zipped towards her, riding a bazillion bolts of electricity, almost as fast as the speed of light.

“Wot mate!” she shouted as she tried to block, but was hit with the cosmic equivalent of a freight train. And was promptly blasted with the cosmic thunder that is bankai into the ground. And exploded.

“The-” Michael sent a wave of exploding projectiles at her. “-FUCK!” She dodged them, only getting hit by the actual explosion. She zipped into the air and tried to attack him, but his defence was impenetrable.

“Damn it! Damn it, damn it damn it! Why do all the fights I get into like this end up one sided!”

She swung her guitar at him and he fought it in his hand. “Because you only fight for yourself.” he sent a wave of electricity through her guitar and shocked her. She fell down and hit the earth from 100 feet.

Michael floated down. A spot of sunlight poking through the clouds. “The storm surged into a category 1 hurricane. In a few minutes it will be a category 5. Soon after, it will be the most powerful storm ever, all the power from all of the other weather in the world will be transferred to this storm. It will cause untold damage to the world. Drought, famine, floods, global warming. All of it because of this fight. You want to stop now? You can.”

Her answer came in the form of Haruko shot off the ground and tried to punch him with all of her strength. He held up his left hand and made a barrier of his bankai.

The shock wave was diverted to the sides that destroyed two other plants. They stared at each other, Michaels eyes glowing blue, Haruko had the symbol of Atamosk on her forehead.

“The difference between my  _ shikai  _ and  _ bankai  _ are that in  _ bankai  _ state Odenhieme is in a constant state of flux, constantly changing and the storm that is formed as a result of the run off of its and my own power, it draws from it. I can change how powerful it is,” he closed his fist and collapsed the barrier on her arm, them made a glowing blue clamp that fixed itself to the ground. “And I can change its shape at will.”

“H-hay! Let go of me!” 

“Not a chance.”

He held out.his right arm and conjured a spear in his hand. Then he reared back, bolts of lightning arced from the sky and into the spear.

“ _ Vrepit sa _ ,” he said. She stopped struggling and narrowed her eyes. “ _ Killing thrust _ !” he thrusted his spear towards her. But as it reached her she used her free hand to meet her guitar with the spear. As soon as it hit megaton of energy shot out of it, went through the guitar, breaking it in two in the process, it continued through, slicing her side and when it impacted a broken down plant in the ocean, it exploded with the force of a tactical nuke, creating a mushroom cloud after the light from the explosion calmed down. 

The wind dies down, the rain stopped. Haruko stopped glowing and Michaela eyes returned to their normal non glowing brown.

The cut to her side was minor all things considered, and any internal bleeding would have been cauterized from the heat.

She fell to her knees. “Well? What are you waiting for? Finish me off already!”

Michael didn't answer. He just held out his hand, lightning with more power than is generated from the core of the sun struck into his hand from all angles, forming his katana. Once it was done and the glowing does down, he swiped it through the air, dispersing the category 1 hurricane in an instant. The sky returned to blue again, and he  his sword.

“I'm not gonna kill you? Are you crazy? If I wanted to do that is just snap my fingers and exploded you into bloody chunks. Like so,” he snapped his fingers and one of the remaining plants got struck with lightning and exploded with as much flash as the last one. “See? You wanted to fight so I gave you a fight. Honestly, it was kind of fun.”

He walked over to her, scowling at the guitar. He picked up the pieces and muttered something under his breath, and the pieces mended back to normal.

He handed it to her and said, “Honestly, it was kind of fun. I hadn't had a fight like that in centuries. And in a different time line altogether in an alternate reality. Talk about trips.” She didn't say anything. “And if I am being honest, if you want all super saiyan on me from the get go, you might have been able to kill me. At the very least you could have hurt me.”

She sighed and layer back in the sand. “What are we even doing anyway?” she asked. “We're trying to save the universe, and were fighting like school children. You know-ow!” she tried to sit up but the pain got to her.

“Here! Lay down and don't move!” Michael said as he leaned over her. He placed both of.his hands on her wound and they glowed a bit. Some of the burnt flesh was starting to disappear. She let out a breath. “There we go. Just let me do the work, you sit back and try to relax. I did more damage than I thought. I was just trying to graze you.”

They were silent for a while. The glowing from Michaels hand and a slight wishing sound, and the sound of the waves and gulls were all that was heard.

Then Haruko broke it and said, “Is it true, what you said?” she asked. “About Naota. Does he really love me?”

“Yes, what I said is true. At least from what I've heard. When I read that file, it was up to date, Amarou just printed the last page before inlet Earth to look for you. That was 6 months ago. He was waiting for you for over 2 years.”

“2 years, huh?” she said. “That's all it's been?”

“Time flies when you're having fun, huh?”

She laughed lightly. “No. That's not it. I've actually been kind of miserable lately. Sure, I can joke around, i can pull pranks and even have fun while fighting, but, I haven't been truly happy. The search for Atamosk has been… not so great. I've been obsessed for far too long. And look at me now? I've had a taste of his power and I still want more. More of it. More of him. And little Takkun got the full brunt of it and he still cares about me. It's sickening really.”

“I don't think it is.”

“Huh?”

Well,” Michael said. “I knew a kid once. Name was Finn, he was from my timeline, a thousand years after ideas born. The world was destroyed and sent back to the middle ages. He fell in love with a literal piece of fire. A fire elemental. She was beautiful and he appreciated that. But he wasn't attracted to her. Not really. He did love her, but he actually fell in love with her power. The fire, the burning… the pain. He couldn't touch her without literally burning himself to death. There were ways to make them compatible. A fireproof penis, for one. She could have transferred her essence tons fleshy meat suite so she could be more human, but, he liked the pain. 

He liked it so much that he destroyed their relationship because of some… questionable decisions.”

“Wow. Nice story.”

“Sorry. I like exibission. Anyway, he later made up with her. After years of not speaking to each other. I left the universe shortly after they started talking soon don't know if they got back together, but they became friends again. They worked things out. They were falling in love all over again. You know why?”

“No, why?”

“Because he apologised. And she forgave him. That's all you have to do. You have to apologise, and he has to forgive you. If you love each other, it will happen. It might not happen right off the bat, but it'll happen.” The glowing stopped and her skin was left unmarked. “All done. So, what do you want to do now?”

She sat up. Then she stood. She bent down and picked up her guitar.  She turned around and held out her hand. She smiled “Let’s go get my nerd. I need to have a little chat with him before I kidnap him.”

Michael smiled and took her hand. “Spoken like the psychopath i know and love.”

**End**


End file.
